


Tau'ri Traditions

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is New Year's Eve and the personnel at Stargate Command are preparing to celebrate. Sam gets a pleasant surprise when an unexpected guest shows up to participate.</p><p>Written for bluediamond421 on LJ for fandom_stocking 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tau'ri Traditions

“Everyone, ready?” Janet called out to the full room, trying to be heard above the background noise of the many people talking, as well as the loud music that was playing. 

An astounding number of the personnel had chosen to celebrate New Year’s Eve here at Stargate Command this year! 

“Try again.” O’Neill told her, smiling, as he turned down the music. 

“Hi, guys! It’s almost midnight! Time for the count-down!” Janet shouted. 

This time they heard her and turned to pay attention. She focused on the small TV-screen beside her, then began counting down, O’Neill and everyone else soon joining in. 

“Ten!” 

“Nine!”

“Samantha, I am pleased to find you here.” Martouf smiled, clearly appreciating her dress. “Perhaps you can tell me what I am supposed to do with this?” He held out a colourful party horn.

“Martouf! I didn’t know you’d get here until the day after tomorrow! Is Dad here too?” 

“Yes, he’s currently talking to General Hammond. We bring important information, though Jacob said he would convey it.. He told me to go and celebrate ‘New Year’s Eve’ with the people here on the base - that it would be an... _ educational _ experience.” He frowned as he looked out over the room. 

Sam suddenly smiled, a bit naughtily. “I’ll make sure you learn a _lot_ about Tau’ri traditions tonight! As for this...” She indicated the party horn he was holding. “You’re supposed to blow into it, hard. It’ll unroll and make a shrill noise. People find it entertaining - they’re used at parties, like New Year’s Eve.” 

Martouf nodded. “I see.” He looked no less confused than before.

“Three!” 

Sam suddenly paid attention to the count-down. “It’s almost midnight! Here, take this!” She grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby table and put one of them in his hand. 

“Two!”

“One!” 

“Happy New Year!” 

The room erupted in loud cheers and everyone drank from their glasses, celebrating the New Year. 

Sam took the glass from Martouf’s hand and put it together with her own on a nearby table, then pulled the surprised Tok’ra to her and kissed him, thoroughly. He quickly recovered and responded with passion.

“This is a Tau’ri tradition?” An elated Martouf asked, when they finally let go of each other to get some air. 

“Yes - you’re supposed to kiss someone just after New Year.” She smiled, very happy with this turn of events. Why had they waited so long to do this? 

Martouf nodded, then smiled a little sneakily. “Lantash has not kissed anyone this year yet.” He bowed his head, transferring control. 

“Samantha?” 

Sam smiled as Lantash looked at her, a naughty glint in his eyes. 

“We’ll have to do something about that...” She threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. 

They were soon lost to their surroundings, and did not notice the amused looks thrown by the people around them. That was clearly a successful New Year’s kiss! 


End file.
